Female Wally collection
by Wallywest12
Summary: One-shot dealing with Fem!Wally, crossovers, happy ending, dark themes, Preg! Chap-OO1 Nightwing/Wally
1. INFO

**Authors Note:** This is a bunch of one-shot's or maybe two-shot's dealing with female Wally. Fan fiction needs more of that, so I took upon myself to make that possible. However, it is not just a one-shot dealing with the male Young justice characters but crossovers as well. Such as, Naruto, Inuyasha, Bleach, D-gray man Final fantasy etc...If I can think of any more. And yes I do take request.

**Warning:** Not every one-shot will be have lemon, or end with a happy ending. Rape, gore, horror, hard core, some, preg, etc.

You have been warned. I plan to make these one-shot as happy and twisted as I please so if you do not like please just hit the back button and keep it moving.

**Authors note: If you don't all ready know, this is my second account, I'm original go by 'Crystaldiemond12' Author of 'The potion' and 'Beautiful truth'**

* * *

><p><strong>1. NightwingWally-Two shot.**

**Summary: It has been years since the death of Artemis Crock and disappearance of Wallace West, the young justice team has went their separate ways since then. Robin now known as Nightwing has been keeping a eye on Gotham in Batman's absence, suddenly a strange women appears in Gotham and she seems to know everything about Nightwing, knows his moves even before he makes them. Why does she seem so familiar?**

**Rated: M Sexual theme. **

**Genre: Drama/ Action/ Angst. **

…

**2. Robin/Wally-One shot**

**Summary: Wally wants to show Robin she can be girly too. **

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Humor/Romance. **

…

**3. Superman/Wally-two shot**

**Summary: It's getting harder and harder at keeping their relationship a secret when a certain someone figures out their little affair. **

**Rated: M, underage sex, **

**Genre: Drama/romance. **

…

**4. Barry/Wally-one shot**

**Summary: Wally wants to prove to her uncle she's capable of being loved. **

**Rated: M underage sex**

**Genre: Hurt/Romance**

…

**5. Green Lantern/Wally-one-shot**

**Summary: One drunken night leads to something more.**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Humor. **

…

**6. Batman/Wally-one shot**

**Summary: Bruce remembers back, how he came to love his wife Wally. **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance. **

…

**7. Conner/Wally-one shot**

**Summary: Conner never thought himself as the jealous type but it's getting pretty hard when everyone has their eyes on his girlfriend.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor **

…

**8. Kaldur/Wally-one shot**

**Summary: It's mating season and Kaldur has one ginger haired female in mind, but it seem Wally isn't going to make it easy for Kaldur, however it matter not because Wally will be his!**

**Rated: M, sexual theme, hardcore sex**

**Genre: Romance, humor. **

**Crossover-Naruto**

**9. Naruto/Wally-one shot**

**Summary: Being the Hokage can be very stressful, Wally knows that better then anyone, so that's why she took it upon herself to relieve her husband of his stress. **

**Rated M: office sex, hardcore.**

**Genre: Romance and humor. **

…

**10. Sasuke/Wally-one shot**

**Summary: Wally thought's on the night Sasuke left.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/drama**

…

**11. Sasuke/Wally-one shot**

**Summary: She would never be her no matter how much she tries she wasn't Hinata. Wally would always come second….always.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt. **

**..**

**12. Itachi/Wally-one shot**

**Summary: Love makes you do stupid things, sometime even killing to get what you want. **

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Dark theme, death, sexual theme, hardcore sex. **

…

**13. Madara/Wally-one shot**

**Summary: It's sometime hard being the wife to a bio-polar man who switches personality in a blink of an eye. However, Wally would not have it any other way.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor. **

**..**

**14. Pein/Wally-one shot**

**Summary: In order to have peace you must have sacrifice. **

**Rated: T, character death. **

…

**15. Akatsuki/Wally-one shot**

**Summary: It's never just a normal day for Wally when you're part of Akatsuki. **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: mindless humor. **

…

**16. Hidan/Wally. **

**Summary: Hidan finds himself a new play toy. **

**Rated: M, blood, gore**

**Genre: Dark theme. **

…

**Crossover-bleach**

**17. Aizen/Wally-two shot**

**Summary: It's been a year since the defeat of Aizen, and the winter war has been won, all is well, that is until the ex-captain appears on her door step asking for help. **

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Action, drama and romance. **

…

**18. Ichigo/Wally-one shot**

**Summary: It's just a typical day for Ichigo, get up, go to work, come home, fight hollows, play with his two kids and make sweet love to his wife, yep just another typical day. But, not tonight, Wally has other plan for her stubborn husband. **

**Rated: M**

**Genre: romance. **

…

**19. Grimmjow/Wally-0ne shot**

**Summary: Every king needs his queen.**

**Rated: T, implied sex**

**Genre: Romance.**

**..**

**20. Ulquiorra/Wally-One shot**

**Summary: Ulquiorra would never understand this human girl, his lord decided to take under his wing, but maybe breaking her, he'll see what makes her so spacial. **

**Rated: M, slightly rape.**

**Genre: Drama/angst/romance. **

…

**21. Byakuya/Wally-two-shot**

**Summary: Byakuya never thought he will ever come to love someone again not after his late wife, but Wally proved him wrong… she seems to be doing a lot of that lately. **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: romance.**

…

**22. Toushiro/Wally-one shot**

**Summary: Her captain has been working too hard lately and Wally will try anything to convince the ice prince to take a day off. **

**Rated: M, sex**

**Genre: Humor and romance.**

* * *

><p><strong>That's about until I can think of someone pairing. I do take request so just inbox me anything, remember I only will do Female! Wally and nothing else (for this fandom). This paring are in no particular order but I do plan to start it off with NightwingWally and I rest, I will just do when ever. **


	2. EnviousRobinWally

**Author's note: A small one shot of Robin and Wally**

**Robin-15**

**Wally-17**

* * *

><p><strong>Envious<strong>

**Robin/Wally**

Many people were envious of Dick Grayson, for many reasons. For one, he was filthy rich, the adopted son of Bruce Wayne. He had charming good looks, killer smile. He is prodigy, skilled in many things, popular, all around lady's man. Girls, lust and chased after him like wild wolfs, and while guy's both admired and hated him at the same time. Who wouldn't _want _to be him?

So, now his fellow classmates would ask himself, how could someone so dashingly handsome, date some nobody like Wallace west? She was so different from the many girls Dick has dated. The girl was loud, ungraceful, had no class, for crying aloud the girl was a tomboy.

She wore baggy pants, over grown hoodies and not to mention her hair; Wally had short, boyish ginger colored hair. She didn't spend hours at a time getting ready; she simply threw on whatever and goes.

In addition, of course, Dick's fan girls quickly assumed the reason why she wore such clothes is to hide her horrible body. Dick chuckled to himself at this. He would often hear them speak as he was leaving school, to greet his girlfriend whom was always waiting for him.

However, Dick knew better, despite Wally outward appearance, she had a body of goddess. Curves in all of the right places, long creamy legs, tone flat stomach, wide sexy hips, and nice supple breast that easily fit in his hand. (He would know he's always touching them.)

And guy's envied the fact that he dated a older girl. Who wouldn't?

And what shocked his schoolmates the most was that he actually stuck with her. When dating Dick Grayson he usually came with an expiration date. The girls he dated usually lasted a week, two at the most; considering his track record with female's. So one can imagine the utter shock when two weeks turned into three weeks, then a month, then two months and finally six months.

That was a new record even for Dick, many jaw and hearts dropped. And soon Wally became the most hated person in Dick Grayson's fan girl club. (Not that she cared)

However, of course Wally was oblivious to everything around her, if it didn't really concern Dick. Like she should. Dick enjoys the endless attention his Wally showers him with constantly. He chuckled. Dick likes when things go his way.

"What's so funny?" Wally asked snapping Dick from his thoughts. They were sitting on a stool, at the island in the Wayne Mansion.

Dick grinned before reaching over and cupping Wally's breast through her shirt. Wally gasped, batting away Dick's hand but the attempt was in vain.

What most people didn't know (Hoping they would never) about Dick was, one he is a pervert, two he took Wally's virginity on her sixteenth birthday. Dick actually began dating her a year and six month ago but decided to keep their relationship a secret because if one: Wally's overly protective uncle (AKA The Flash) ever found out he deflowered his precious niece—who was more like a daughter to him, he would surely without hesitation kill Dick. And a slow agonizing death at would be.

And two: Batman (Bruce) would…well he didn't want to know what Batman would do to him. Dick inwardly shivered at the thought. He can practically see the famous Bat glare. Something, he is _not_ looking forward to seeing.

"Earth to Dick-ward!"

Dick frowned at the nickname she bestowed upon him. At times, she can be so childish.

Dick smiled, blessed to have such a girl. He reached forward and kissed her softly on the lips, surprising the ginger.

"You're prefect," He mumbled against her lips, watching as her green eyes lit up, she blushed.

Many people were envious of the life Richard Dick Grayson lived, but then again who wouldn't?

* * *

><p>I'm working on the two-shot Nightwing and Wally, and it's going to take some time because they are very long two shot's. And 'The potion' will be updated in a few days. Please review. Until then.<p> 


End file.
